


Here, Just Let Me

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirty Jaskier, M/M, teasing jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Geralt is enjoying his time in a friendly tavern when Jaskier plops down in his lap and changes the nights plans.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Here, Just Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I received on tumblr, @electricrituals, stop by and say hi!

The drinks were flowing and the tavern was lively, the village rejoicing over the defeat of the monster that had been threatening their lives and livelihoods. Geralt was being treated as a guest of honor, a change that wasn’t totally unenjoyable, particularly when he got to see just how much his companion was enjoying himself.

Jaskier was flitting table to table, singing along with the village musician, ale in his hand and a brilliant smile on his face. 

Geralt was feeling loose, having imbibed more than his fair share of ale. He was now helping himself to another portion of supper, watching his bard delight in the kindness and attentions provided by the village. 

Soon, Jaskier redirected his attention back to Geralt, hurrying over to where the witcher was sitting, just finishing his meal. Jaskier dramatically draped himself over Geralt’s lap, once again dismissing the idea of personal space.

“Oh my darling witcher, this is wonderful! I hope more villages begin to treat you like this. It’s nothing less than you deserve, after all! The work you do for people should be appreciated better” Jaskier’s hands were waving, nearly spilling the ale in his hand. Geralt put his hand on Jaskier’s arm to still it’s movement, hoping to keep from getting ale all over himself.

Jaskier’s gaze first landed on Geralt’s hand, warm on his arm, then on Geralt’s face, fondly watching Jaskier. 

Jaskier chuckled, “You’ve got something on your lip dear, here just let me…” he trailed off, reaching for Geralt’s mouth. 

Geralt froze, his eyes meeting Jaskier’s just ask Jaskier’s thumb wiped at Geralt’s bottom lip. His breath caught as he watched Jaskier pull his thumb back, sucking it into his mouth. Jaskier released his thumb with a pop, smiling at Geralt while he tilted his head coquettishly as he bit his lip. 

Geralt let out a low growl, “Perhaps it’s time we move to our room.”

Jaskier’s eyes practically glowed as he grinned, “I think that’s a brilliant idea.”


End file.
